This invention relates to containers for medicinals which provide for ready access including such times as emergency conditions or the like. The medicinal container of the invention is particularly suitable for medicinals such as nitroglycerin tablets used by heart patients to prevent a possible oncoming heart attack.
Briefly stated, the medicinal container of the invention comprises a cup-shaped holder adapted for receiving and holding a bottle containing the medicinal tablets. The open top portion of the bottle is threadedly engaged with a cap for providing an air-tight seal. A cord or chain is secured to an ear portion of the holder and is adapted to extend around the neck of the user to support the holder and bottle near the chest area of the user for ready access.
The medicinal container in accordance with the invention has many advantages.
One advantage is that the container insures that the medicinal is available to the user under all circumstances, particularly under an emergency situation. By being supported around the neck of the user, the medicinal containing bottle is always within easy reach of the user. Also, the threaded cap can be easily removed from the bottle to provide access to the medicinal therein. Furthermore, medical personnel will be aware of the location of the medicinal in the case of an emergency and the possibility of the medicinal being separated from the patient is minimized.
Another advantage is that the bottle, which is made of glass, provides for maximum stability of the medicinal. The USP specifies that certain medicinals, such as nitroglycerin tablets, are to be dispensed in a glass container, and the medicinal container of the invention conforms with this specification. Moreover, glass containers maintain stability of the medicinal longer than any other material. Further, the bottle will retain its original label to provide important information, such as drug dosage, etc.
Another feature of the medicinal container of the invention is that it is constructed to minimize the possibility of breakage. The holder, which is made of a flexible plastic, provides a protective covering for the medicinal containing bottle to reduce the chance of breakage of the bottle. Moreover, in the event that the glass bottle should be broken, the plastic holder serves to minimize the possibility of injury to the user from the broken glass. Furthermore, by reason of the use of a chain to support the container around the neck of the user, the possibility of receiving a blow that would break the container is minimized.
A further feature of the medicinal container of the invention is that the holder provides a convenient area for the placing of appropriate instructions and advertising that would be readily visible in the case of an emergency to any one assisting the patient.
Another advantage of the medicinal container of the invention is that it permits the use of disposable medicinal containing bottles. For example, in the case of nitroglycerin tablets, which are available in bottles of 25 tablets, when all the tablets are consumed by the user, the user would simply insert a new bottle into the holder. By this mode of use, the container does not wear out and is simply replaced when the tablets are used up. Moreover, the screw-type top is easy for the user to open and close and maintains an air tight seal.
Another advantage of the medicinal container of the invention is that maximum cleanliness is achieved. In use, a new container is used with each 25 tablets and the new tablets are completely clean. This avoids the necessity of handling tablets by transferring them between containers and maintains cleanliness. Moreover, by using a new bottle each time a bottle is used up, there is avoided the possibility of mixing up incorrect tablets which could occur anytime the tablets are transferred from one container to another.
Another feature of the invention is that the holder provides an area on which a medical alert symbol could be provided. This would alert those assisting the heart patient to the condition of an unconscious patient. Moreover, the container would more likely stay with the patient in case he was involved in an accident by reason of it being secured around the neck of the patient.
Another feature of the medicinal container of the invention is its durability. This is achieved by the use of a durable plastic material for the holder and because the chain could be replaced easily in the event that it is broken.
Another feature of the invention is that it is inexpensive to manufacture and could be sold at a low price.
There is no product in use today that achieves all of the above-described advantages of the medicinal container of the invention. One presently available product comprises a chain-mounted aluminum cartridge having a plug-like top which is provided with an o-ring seal which contacts the internal wall of the container. However, this product is expensive to manufacture and has a limited life because the o-ring wears out after a period of use. Also, the plug-like top is difficult to remove because of the frictional contact between the o-ring and the cartridge and would be particularly difficult to remove in an emergency situation.